Please Dont Leave me Alone, I've Always Loved You
by MandyJFT
Summary: 9 years ago, Lucy Heartfilia was made to leave the guild by a certain pink haired mage.When he goes to find her when she leaves she doesn't return nor does he. So what happened? After 9 years a Fairy Hunter emerges from nowhere. The same blonde hair and the same grin on her face.Will the two come together? Natsu is nowhere, Is he dead? Read to find out...NaLu fanfic with love.
1. What It Feels Like To Lose Her

_Hey,how you goin people, I totally thought that i'm just messing it all up that's why i rewrited it so now the first chapter is about what happens in the future. Tried my best so please if you can Read &amp; Review ;)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail, The**

**Honour goes to the one and only Hiro Mashima.** _**The only Thing I own is the Plot of this Fanfiction **_

**Lucy POV**

"BE GONE FROM HERE!" I was shouted on by him.

A tear flowing past my cheek fell on the Fairy Tail insignia of my hand.

I couldn't bear to feel that pain again, the pain to lose him.

The pain of leaving Fairy Tail forever.

I mustered all the guts I could to answer him back.

"I'M LEAVING FAIRY TAIL FOREVER...YOU CAN JUST GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID TEAM! I DON'T NEED YOU"

**Natsu POV**

Tears whelmed in my eyes.

I begged with me to not do what i was just about to.

I had to be strong enough to control my feelings.

I was in two minds, Every part of my body begged me to not hurt her in any way.

But if i did not then i wouldn't be able to forgive myself for it the whole life.

And then with a heavy heart I shouted." BE GONE FROM HERE!"

I didn't look at her, if I would then I'd be sure to break down in tears.

I stood as still and hoped she didn't answer back.

And then her every word came down clashing on me.

Breaking me from within.

"I'M LEAVING FAIRY TAIL FOREVER...YOU CAN JUST GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID TEAM! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

My eyes widened, For a moment I thought that my life was draining away from me.

And then I saw her cry when leaving the guild doors.

I cursed myself for it, I cursed myself for it all.

It all happened because I loved her.

'Loving her was my Crime'

If I hadn't loved her this wouldn't have happened, she would be here with us, she would be with me.

Uncontrolable tears started flowing from my eyes,

I didn't know how to stop it.

I kept them flowing hoping that my pain would drain away with them.

I wish I could forget her, to forget that there was once a girl named Lucy Heartfilia in our guild and that I once loved her.

My heart told me to go and comfort her, to reduce the pain I had put her through, I wanted to keep her close and never let her go, and whisper into her ear those three words "I Love You"

Hurting her purposely was what I never wanted to do, I wished i could kill myself.

Living with the pain of her hurt because of me was not easy.

But I had to live with it, I had to live with the guilt of making her leave because of me.

I was responsible of making my own life hell.

How was I supposed to live without her?

I was sure to die one day out of my guilt.

It was true when people said that she was my second we complete each other.

No matter how many times but I want to hear her saying "Natsu,you idiot"

Her words keep echoing through my mind"Natsu, I love Fairy Tail too much,I dont want to leave it no matter what"

That's what hurts me from deep down.

For making you leave the guild you gave your everything, the guild you loved so much.

"I Did It" My laugh echoed through the guild.

"I showed Lucy Heartfila where she belongs" A tear rolled down the corner of my eye and fell to the ground.

"Come back to me" I whispered to myself.

* * *

_**Please let me know how you liked it, if you dont like a part of it then you can certainly tell me also,I know that i've rewrited this Fanfiction that's why I'll update once in a week and i'll extend this chapter a little because I just made up this chapter in less than half an hour so maybe it's a little R&amp;R.**_

_**Also you may think that this Plot is not originally owned by me but I promise you this is gonna be different.**_

Generated by iDailyDiary from Splinterware


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Konnichiwa, I'm back as promised I'm updating in a week, sorry to keep you waiting, It just so happens that i'm happy because tomorrow's my B'day. Arigato! for reading something like this and I consider that as my Birthday gift. Anyway,like I always say Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I saw Erza walk towards me, trying to show her normal self.

But I could see through her disguise.

A hard slap landed on my pitiful face.

"Dont!" I spoke with all the energy that I had."Dont stop yourself today, Erza. I deserve this till I die" I let out a laugh.

I raised my eyes to look at the other face's in the Guild.

Though I had lost the right to,

And then I saw Mirajane, she turned her face from me when she saw me.

I moved my eyes to see everyone I could, some turned thier heads from me and the others better walked away from there.

The faces which cheered and greeted me have now turned into faces filled with anger and hatred for me.

I'm not surprised at all. Instead I feel happy that Lucy's the only one.

When she loved me, the others loved me.

And now, Lucy hates me and so do the people.

I'm happy Lucy connects me to the outside world.

If Lucy's not there then there's nobody I can love more than her.

For a time span that seeems like lifelong nobody speaks out, I decide breaking the silence,

I widen my eyes and slightly bend towards the other Guild members.

"KILL NATSU!"

"KILL NATSU!" I kept repeating to the people.

"Why dont you all cheer along, please dont hold your grudges about me, I bet you all wish you could kill me, dont you?"

Erza punched me in the torso, making me helpless.

I was about to fall forward but somehow managed to stand.

"K-Kill-l N-Natsu-u" I struggled to speak those words even in agony.

"K-Kii-ll N-Naats-su" I smiled through all the pain.

I looked at Erza's face while holding my bleeding wound.

"I-If you've go-t t-the g-guts E-Erza, then k-kill me..."I said still holding on to the wound.

Erza lifted her hand to hit me but she could not bring it down on me, she couldn't move her hand from where it was.

Erza hugged me. "Natsu you dont have to act this way, I know you never wanted the guild's bad."

* * *

**I'll try updating sooner, and also making the chapters long enough. Maybe I'll merge the two chapters together or something like that. Until next time...**

Generated by iDailyDiary from Splinterware


	3. He Stays In My Heart

**A/N: Konnichiwa, I'm back with the 3****rd**** chappie, I'm sorry for the delay it's because of my stupid Tab. It took almost 3 weeks for it to repair and almost all data has vanished for here. For some reason, I don't know but I'm happy with myself for this chapter. Please tell me how it was and thanks Moon730 for your ideas. **

**Lucy POV**

The door creaks open even with the slightest push my fingers can give.

I put on a smile as I enter my room to not break the tradition. I've never cried a single time being here.

I glance over my room again.

And I won't be here for long.

I walk off to my dresser to see myself. I smile again to hide the tears from flowing.

I know I'm strong enough. For as much as I can remember I've loved being here.

I look closely in the hope of seeing Natsu sticking out his tongue to me when I yell at him to get out.

I close my eyes at the thought of him, asking myself why am I thinking of the guy who gave me nothing but pain.

I glance over the room again and I realize that there isn't a corner where I can't see him.

Where I can't imagine him or hear him.

He hated it when I used to go away from him. But now he's the one who did it.

It hurts to admit that he stays in my heart.

And that I will never be able to forget him.

Nobody can take my heart away from me, maybe that's why I can't forget him.

My heart has taken every hit it can on it, every hit Natsu gave it.

The same heart that once beat for him and which still beats for him.

No matter how much I show my hard self infront of him, I cannot change the feelings my stupid heart has for him deep inside.

I know that Natsu once truly loved me and that's enough for my heart to get over this feeling of hatred for him.

For me, now it's just our memories together that I can rewind again and again in my mind to be happy even though it's just for a few minutes.

The wind lightly blows through my knees.

I feel myself slipping in the verge of tears but I don't.

I want Natsu right beside me like I always used to.

I take a deep breath and allow my feelings to flow out of my head.

I start picking out all my important stuff I need and push them in the suitcase. When I find that I'm done I zip it tight.

It's almost 5:14 the next train is in an hour and half. I feel a tingling sensation in my chest that keeps getting painful every second.

I feel comfort when sitting on the soft fabric of my bed. The threads poke out to me. I pat it to secure it in place.

I feel something warm on my hand. I tilt my head and my eyes fall on two hazel colored ones.

"Go back" I say turning my face away from him.

"No, I won't go back even if you make me" He speaks, his orangish hair sway with the wind.

"I'm leaving Magnolia….." I pause "-…forever."

I stand up, trying to walk away from him, clenching my fists together tightly.

Tears flow unstoppably from my eyes and I'm not able to control them. "Why? What reason do I have to liv…."

I feel two warm arms interrupt me before I can complete my sentence. He leans in closer to me.

He pulls away to see my face "Sshh…." and silences me with his finger. His gold ring with the red ruby tickles my chin with its surface.

"Because I love you, Lucy"

I give him a blank stare.

"You have to live because, I….we love you, you understand!" He looks down at me.

I swipe the tears off my face with the back of my hand. His eyes watch every single move I make.

I stare him straight into his hazel eyes.

"You love me, don't you?" I ask him innocently in a small voice.

"More than my life" He answers never looking away even for a second; his eyes tell me the seriousness inside that voice.

He raises my chin with his finger to look at him.

A smile appears on my pale lips.

"Why do you have to make me la….?" I punch him in the chest lightly. "See, that's Loke" he whispers into my ear "….I can do what others can't, like make you smile!" He laughs lightly.

His voice changes tones, I can make out by now that he is hurt from inside.

He moves closer to touch my cheek "And, I can't see my Lucy sad"

Next moment I feel Happy's just going to barge in saying " They both like each other"

I was just about to say "Shut up, blue bag of fur"

"Lucy" Loke holds my shoulders. "…Everybody has a past, a sorrow filled, painful one, but there's always a bright future awaiting us" Loke smiles.

He runs his fingers on my shoulders.

"Lucy you need to take some rest"

I nod.

Loke hugs me for the last time. "Take care Lucy"

His warm lips press against my forehead.

I rest on my bed. Then I close my eyes and a White scarf with black lines draws itself before my eyes.

It doesn't take me long to know who the boy wearing it is.

"Natsu?" I say opening my eyes widely.

**So I had to create this chapter faster and longer. I don't know exactly what happened to me while writing this I switched from the main NaLu to LoLu somehow. Anyway there's always NaLu and not LoLu, so don't worry about it. I update in two weeks at least, because my terms are up and only 3 days for my math exam. I have my fingers crossed. **


	4. Confused Feelings

**Yeah, I've reached almost 2,535 words, almost the double of the previous chapter. Maybe next chapter would be 3000 or even more; it's true also I've at least tried to focus on the surroundings and little details. This is probably the best chapter of this fanfic up till now. **

**Many of you told me that you hate Natsu so maybe that's why this chapter contains NaLu. So hey, don't hate Natsu. Okay maybe a little :-D**

**Natsu POV**

I still lay there, I'm cold but I wish I were dead. My mind looks through the memories I have, most are of Lucy.

Rest all are happy but without any soul without Lucy.

I feel everything around me go in a flashback. My mind rewinds and plays just like a tape record.

This is the only place I feel safe and secure. I wish I could be here forever.

Away from the cruel world away from the world filled with cruel, filthy, fake people who envy the others joy.

Everything just blurs, just like a flashback.

A familiar scenario comes in view.

I'm seen sitting on the table in front of Lucy.

"Natsu" Lucy rotates to me after breaking eye contact with me for at least three times.

I think I know what she wants to say to me, rather what I want to say to her.

"Natsu, what do you have to say to me?" Lucy asks hers eyes bounce from my eyes to the table and then from the table to me.

"Lucy…" I begin, not knowing how I'll pull it off. "Lucy….." She blinks at me signaling me to speak.

"Ah…L-Lucy…" I trail off again. It seems as if that's the only word I know.

"L-Lucy…" I repeat and Lucy's expression changes into a slight annoyed one.

"Oh Natsu, would you please get to the point" she eyes me with childish anger. I cannot probably grin at her; it would just make it more difficult for me.

I sit like an Idiot staring at her blankly. What am I going to say? Many questions pop in my mind.

My mind's already blank about the feelings touching me. I grip the hem of my white scarf with black lines stretched on it all over.

Lucy watches my every movement with nervousness reflecting in her eyes deeply.

I'm shot down by her reflecting attack causing me to become more nervous. I look at her but my fingers examine and touch every single thread on the hem of my scarf.

My eyes wander outside the window to find that the sky's already turned pink.

After a long time I miss getting lost in the beauty of a certain blonde's eyes whom I'm madly in love with.

"The sky's beautiful, pink everywhere isn't it?" I ask her playing with my scarf. I mentally scold myself. This wasn't what I was about to say.

"Eh, Natsu you took so long to sa….." She says pointing outside but her lips turn to form a wide smile when she looks out.

She then looks at me "Well yeah, it's the same color your hair is" She laughs touching the tip of my hair strands.

I grin, well I do get a lot of compliments from Lucy more than anyone else and that just makes me put my arm around my head and shake it gently.

My hair shakes with it.

Lucy always just tells me about it." Natsu that's the 59th time I saw you doing it" she smirks.

I'm not used to this feeling that's taken over me. I feel a lump forming in my throat which keeps getting larger when I find that the time is nearing to say it.

My heart thumps louder than ever getting used to this feeling of anxiety. I don't know what's going to happen? I'm confused about her feelings for me….

Does she feel the same way I do for her?

Or does she not….? Sweat trickles down my brow.

Does her heart beat for me just like my heart does for her?

A hundred thoughts scroll through my mind at once. I guess I don't know which one's answer I will find?

I'm staring at the table closely.

I don't have any control over myself and I speak barely understanding which thoughts I just read out?

"Lucy you're really cute" I say.

WTF, I say in my mind when I understand what I just said. I don't meet my eyes with Lucy's.

"I'm sorry Natsu, what did you say?" I break into a smile when I hear her sentence.

I raise my eyes to face her. Thank God Lucy didn't hear me. "Are you alright? " Lucy takes my hand that is laid on the table in her own.

Her fingers touch tickles my body.

I want to pull back but I can't, I just want to enjoy the feelings of now.

"Lucy I'm in love" I look her straight in the eyes.

My hold on the scarf becomes tighter. I let it slip out of my hand and I press my fingers instead together one by one.

I take a quick look at her she looks at me with nervousness. "W-Who?" her voice trembles and she looks away the fourth time.

I sigh. Just when I feel to speak she asks me inching her brow a little high than it usually is.

"D-Do I know her?"

I nod. My pink hair shakes a bit. I run my hand over it to do it in place.

"Do you not want to tell me her name?" She asks innocently peering inside my eyes.

"It's you" I answer my cheeks are the color of today's sky.

I grin a little while looking at the sun that's just about to set. My right hand is still in Lucy's hands.

There's a little pain stretching out my hand for long. I don't pay attention to it, even once.

I look around the sky; it has started to lose its pink shades and orange shades are starting to fill in the sky. It's just like those pink shades are the nervousness reflections in me. And the orange shades are a new feeling. I feel like laughing but Lucy might take it wrong, so I don't.

Some patches of pink still stay in my mind after the other vanish completely. And a new feeling arises just like those orange shades filling the sky with its beauty.

I guess the orange shades portray the feeling of restlessness that's growing in me.

I look at our hands and I can stop grinning. I really am a coward because I don't have the guts to look at her even once.

I feel a slender but gentle hand wrap around mine and pull it with itself.

I cannot see Lucy's face because she walks in front of me.

The once vanished thought's find their way to me again somehow. Maybe they're not related to the nervousness thing.

I've cleared at least one among them. But it arises only a 1000 behind it.

I wonder if the bubble of love with name Lucy written on it will ever sail peacefully.

My scarf sways along with my hair just like a boat sails on the silent waves, in the wind that blows past us take it.

My heart isn't listening to me either; it increases its heartbeats, louder when I keep my hand on my chest.

I can hear more of my own footsteps. Lucy's footsteps are light sounded.

The only sound I can hear is of the wind gushing inside my ear.

I see Magnolia town's shopping centre, many buildings are situated around it. We walk past it and my eyes fall on a two-storey apartment painted with red color on it.

It is Lucy's Apartment?

Hey but, why have we come to Lucy's apartment?

I decide to keep quiet until Lucy is the first to speak.

I hear our footsteps becoming close to the door. Our hands are still entwined together, refusing to let go of each other.

Even when Lucy unlocks her door with her key, our hands refuse to let go. I step in first and then let go of her hand that moment to let Lucy lock the door.

I glance around her room which is originally just white walls but is put up in pink wallpaper.

The main room is a larger area than the other rooms; her main room holds a lot of furniture.

My eyes look at every single object there; usually I never glance at them though I just barge in all the time.

The queen sized bed, a single desk with papers scattered around it, a bookcase with her favorite books neatly placed in it. Her bookshelf looks like it's going to break any moment with such large amount of books placed in it. No wonder, why she always lecture's me about things that I don't know.

"Natsu" I turn around to face the blonde when I hear her call out my name.

She sighs lightly.

I put my hand on my chest; it's as loud as ever. Looking through her stuff really made me forget that indeed, I said it and that I have an answer waiting ahead for me.

"Natsu…..-" Lucy rests her hands on my shoulders"we can't do this" she speaks softly.

I can see tinges of red color on her cheeks when she looks down.

"Look, I understand…-" she pauses "B-But….we can't do this" I look down at her face.

I sense sadness in her eyes.

I give her a questioned look.

"Do y-you love me?" I ask her grimly. She doesn't answer but takes a peek at my face.

"Do you love me?" I ask again this time more confident than before and rather, more serious.

She nods lightly and hides her face in my scarf. I can feel her warm breaths on my chest.

I almost feel on cloud nine. A strange feeling's taken over me.

I feel like jumping off the highest cliff in the world.

"But, we can't do this" she tells me again.

"But…why?" I ask her.

"Lissana" She answers looking up to me. "Lissana?" I make a questioned look.

"Why do you think Lissana's coming in between us?" I ask her solemnly.

"Lissana loves you" she answers without thinking for a second.

"W-What?" I spew out, my mouth falling in triangle shape.

"H-How d-do you know she does?" Three to five slanting red lines draw on my cheeks; I look away from Lucy and look out of the window and then from the window to Lucy one after another, many times.

Lucy sighs with her lips forming 'o' shape."Don't you understand or you don't want to?" She pokes my forehead.

"I don't love Lissana" I say with a vibe that would make anyone hear me know that I'm serious.

**Lucy POV**

"The only person I love is you" He cups my face in his hands. "..Nothing else matters to me, not even Lissana"

My other hand feels his approaching touch, I back it off.

I feel my voice shake a bit, and I wonder why I can't before this certain pink haired dimwit.

I don't know how I'm reacting, it's right or wrong. I give him a cold glare. Why does he not understand?

He's such a dimwit.

"You don't know Lissana" I say to him straight in the eyes. "And you don't know me" He smirks.

"Natsu…." I trail off. "She can do anything for you and she's the right girl for you" I say with a tinge of sadness in my eyes; I don't know why I said that sentence.

"Really…" Natsu raises his brows and closes in his face in front of my eyes. "Ask your heart, Lucy" He continues.

"Your heart won't agree with you; and I assure you that" He grins passing his hands across his chest.

It's never been that I saw Natsu like this, I mean I never have. I'm surprised more than embarrassed.

"Would you feel happy if you see me with Lissana?" I hear him though he speaks in just like a whisper in the air.

My heart skips a beat I don't know why. I feel the tinge of sadness in my eye's shed a crystalline tear down my cheek.

Natsu clears his throat and hesitates a little. I lift my finger to wipe the tears I don't know why I shed for.

A warm hand touches it. "See, your heart knows you love me"

"Yes, I do so what if my stupid heart does?" I almost cry like a baby.

"I wanted to hear that" Natsu says wiping the tears flowing; I can feel the warmness of his fingers all over my body.

"Your hands are so warm" I tell him. Natsu doesn't listen to what I just said.

Natsu wraps his arms around me tightly. I feel like staying in his arms forever.

"Lucy, I won't let anybody come in between us" Natsu smiles at me. "We'll never be apart"

"I love you, Natsu" I admit hesitatingly.

"I love you, too Luce" He pulls me more close.

"Lissana won't come in between us, I promise" Natsu holds my hand and then looks at me.

I smile brighter, knowing that I finally have Natsu beside me, always.

I let go of the hug that he gave me, I feel glints of shyness in me after that.

"Lucy, can I hold your hand a bit more" He asks me. I nod my head looking at the ground.

I don't want him to look at my face and see me like this.

I just want to stay near Natsu. And never want this moment to end.

"Natsu, leave me" I say pointing my finger at him.

"Where are you going? Hey, don't leave me like that, Lucy" He answers playfully.

I try to take my hand out of his; but he doesn't let go of it.

"Natsu" I shout. "Okay, fine by me" He says letting go of my hand.

We both laugh together.

Natsu and I sit on either side of my bed.

I notice Natsu's scarf, it's not like it usually is.

I take one end of his scarf in my hands. I eye him with a questioned look.

"It happened at the shop, because of you" "Me?" I shriek.

"All because of you raising my nervousness" He speaks pretending to be angry.

"Natsu" I poke him in the arm.

"Aww" He cries out as my finger touches his exposed arm.

"W-What….I just poked you, are you alright?" I ask him playfully.

"Again" Natsu jabs a finger at me "if only you hadn't taken my hand in yours" He says touching his arm again.

"It's paining so badly" He pretends in a cranky tone. I keep my palms on his cheeks. He doesn't notice as he's still in his cranky-baby act mood.

"Oh, I'm sorry Natsu" I apologize to him.

I don't know how my heart fell in love with Natsu, without me knowing. It sure is a different feeling to be in love.

But I can't change the feelings this stupid heart has for him now, it's too late that It would understand.

Perhaps this is the most beautiful mistake I've made in my life. I don't want Natsu to go away from me, ever.

**I** **was listening to Re: pray a lot while writing this chapter and a little of Snow Fairy and Merry go Round and I'm happy with the way it turned out. Next chapters could also contain some more sweet NaLu moments. This is my first 2000+ words chapter.** **So leave a review to tell me how it is.**


	5. The Day It Happened

_I'm sorry it took me long to update, but I ought to tell I had slight writer's block when rewriting this chapter, but I'm back. It makes me really happy that many of you liked the previous chapter but I have to admit it that some of the cutest lines are from_ **amehanaa**. So don't blame me of copying from her. I just think that with Lucy I too am falling in love with Natsu even more while writing this. Anyway enough of me talking…enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Natsu and I sit together hand in hand in the middle of my bed. I look him in the eyes. I feel embarrassed and want to slip my hand away from his.

In case anybody came and saw us. It's going to be a problem too big to handle.

In Magnolia gossip is the second thing people tend to follow, therefore it makes me worry about me and Natsu.

"Don't worry nobody will know about us" Natsu assures me, his hand gives my hand a little squeeze which makes me feel a little warmer. My fingers just want to lay in the warmness of his.

"W-What" I stutter. How could he just read my mind?

"So, you're thinking that someone would come and see us this way…right?" I look in his eyes closely his hazel colored eyeballs just became smaller than before.

I'm startled at what I saw, he looks much cuter now.

He catches me peering at him. And then cups my face in his hands. I look at this guy and wonder how his real side is so different from his this side. No one could really know, maybe I'm the only one.

For some reasons I don't know I love parts of him so much.

"Hey, but don't worry, I'm the one who barges in your house just like that, and I'm here so no one would right?" Natsu shifts my gaze from thinking to his face.

"Well yeah, you are always the unexpected one to be here" I say focusing on the doodles that I'm making on the surface of cloth of the comforters.

"Hey Luce" Natsu's voice urges me to look up at him. I look at him; I don't know what to say to him, whenever I see his other side show in front of me, I don't know what to say.

He just makes me feel so uneasy with his other side unfold before me. I wonder how he can be a total different person in love from what he normally is.

He places his fingers more gently on the either side of my cheeks. I can't help but stare at his face with nervousness filled eyes.

"Hey Luce, I'm the only one who can barge in your house just like that, without a reason so make sure it's only me" Natsu bumps his forehead on mine lightly.

He smiles throughout the bumping action.

I smile back at him. "But I could always make you leave" I grin widely looking at him, thinking I could get over my uneasiness.

"Then I guess, I'll just have to do this every time" Natsu lifts himself on his knees a little high, he grins and gives my forehead a little peck. "I'll do this every time, then" He says looking at me for a while now.

I hesitate a little. Why did he have to make me so….so… I even don't know what, I can't describe it, it's just I can't tell the feeling.

I blush a little. I'm in love with this idiot, I don't know why.

I really regret it; I don't know what to do with this guy.

"Then I just have to do this" I poke him in his right arm at the weak spot.

I poke him twice again at the same place. I look at him and his face, he puffs his face.

"Lucy!" Natsu cries out "It pains" He pretends to be in pain.

"Serves you right" I smirk.

I love been a kid with Natsu, whenever he's around there's always some childish act that we get caught into, this has been happening even before this day.

He grins and then looks around the room and the bookshelf kept on the side leaning against the wall catches his attention.

"Hey, you've got a large stack of books there, how do you read so much?" Natsu asks me, pointing towards the bookshelf.

I study his eye movements; he's looking around each and every stack of them.

Our hands are still connected like always. I can't stop smiling whenever I look at them the way they are.

Natsu lifts himself up from beside me and let's go of me.

"Sorry, I'll be back" He says giving a little squeeze to my hand. He grins and let goes of it.

He takes small steps up to my bookcase and lifts his hand up to the first book kept in the row.

He presses his fingers on both the sides of the book and struggles to take it out; at last he ends up making three of my favorite books fall to the ground with a thud.

"Sorry" He whispers to me, with a childish face.

I have a feeling he's going to see it, the thing I don't want him to, when he bends to pick up the books that had just fallen.

"What's this?" He asks looking in the direction, I don't want him to.

He moves his fingers slowly near the surface of the wood; it makes a creak noise just when his fingers touch it.

"Lucy Heartfilia, The second day, around 2:00pm" He reads out turning to the second page of a certain brown colored book, the words that I had written in my own personal journal.

_Today I'm really happy, but I don't know why? I'm going out with Natsu, and I don't know what I feel about him. _

_Natsu is no doubt my best friend, but I still don't know why but whenever I hear or see Natsu something happens to…."_

My hand presses the book's pages together, as I reach there.

A one second breeze blows outside from the book, causing Natsu and my hair to sway with it.

Natsu eyes me with a questioned look.

I steal my gaze away from his.

_Why did this Idiot, have to read about my personal feelings, duh! He always does this._

I can feel several emotions touching me at the same time.

There's anxiety, nervousness, anger and love, and their combination is not a good one for the person feeling them.

The silence that surrounds us just soothes me; I want neither of us to say anything.

"I really love you, Luce" Natsu says his fingers find the way from my hand to my cheeks.

He pokes them with his fingers.

"You know what you're really cute" He says with a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"C-Cute? I'm not a kid Natsu" I scold him, looking in the direction of the wall. I know I'm blushing but I don't want Natsu to look at me.

He laughs at what I just said.

"Now, you got to let me read that, okay its fine" He warns me with the most pleasant tone of his voice.

"No way" I say making an x-cross with my hands for him "I'll never do that" I smile plays up my lips.

"If you don't give me that, then I swear Lucy, tomorrow you're going to cry real badly"

'Fine then, I'll just choose crying over letting you read my personal things" I mock at him.

I walk off a few steps away from him; I can hear the sound of my very own footsteps, it tells me everything around is quiet.

That Natsu is thinking .

"You'll regret it very badly" Natsu voice urges me to stop in my own tracks.

I start again after I know he has said what he had to.

"I think I'm taking Lissana on a romantic date with me, she'll become very happy, won't she?" Natsu says, he tries to make his voice sound clear and serious.

I stand back and turn my head slightly to look at the pink-haired man standing right behind me.

"I'm sure she will be" My voice gives hints of been cranky and trembling even if it knows that Natsu's just teasing me.

I start walking this time with swift steps." It's the right time to tell your feelings for her"

"You can tell her that you love her, tell her that I agree with this" I nod my head at him.

He smiles widely.

"Sure"

"And yes, tell her that I would surely love to see your kids growing up" I tease again.

A strong hand pulls me back by my wrist.

Natsu pulls me in his arms and holds me by my waist."You know that's not true"

"If anyone is to be the mother of my kids that is you Luce"

He whispers in my ear.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

His voice echo's through my body, my mind replaying it again and again.

He moves his fingers on my belt slowly one by one all over; I feel he's doing this on purpose.

I can feel his lips press on my ear.

"I feel so happy just spending time with you." He whispers again.

I feel the same feelings that he does for me this moment.

I don't want to hold back. I love the feeling of what he's doing to me.

"Natsu, stop" I force myself to stop him.

"Come on Luce, we love each other, its okay" He peeks at my eyes.

"I need some time" I blurt out.

Natsu turns me around to make me look at him.

I then glare in the most beautiful eyes of the person I love truly.

And I feel relaxed whenever I look in them.

"I-I just want t-to k-kiss you" Natsu hesitates.

I feel the feelings of his heart, it's almost like we are connected already to each other by the heart.

Natsu brings his face closer to mine.

I can almost feel his breath mix with mine.

I'm nervous and that feeling just keeps flowing through my body.

What is Natsu going to do now?

Natsu just raises my nervousness levels by pulling me in closer by my waist.

I am shocked completely by his sudden closeness.

We both give out warm breaths.

I can hear his heartbeat; it's just as close to mine.

Natsu's lips near mine.

I want it to happen but my mind doesn't.

Natsu takes a deep breath and then I feel his lips touch my nose.

I open my until now closed eyes slowly just like a bird opens her feather of her wings to fly; I find Natsu laugh looking at me.

"Now I got you, Luce" He laughs louder than before.

"So, what did you think Luce? That I was going to do it to you?" He smirks looking at me with an expression of love blazing out.

"I'm not going to do it until you want me to…." Natsu continues while tucking a strand of the hair that had fallen on my face, behind my ear gently.

I realize what is going on.

"Idiot" I shout at him childishly.

I let myself fall into his arms again; I hit him on his chest with the back of my closed hands.

"You are everything to me, Luce; I can't afford to lose you" Natsu says patting my shoulder while I'm still in his arms.

"Natsu, you scared me" I tell him while hiding with his scarf.

"Really?" Then I promise to give you more scares from now on; be ready Luce" Natsu teases me.

At this moment I love playing with his scarf.

For some reason I love his scarf, because it reminds me of him again and again.

His gaze is just like a heal to me; no matter how many worries haunt me, I can always look into his eyes for my cure.

"Natsu, I won't forget this day ever" I say to him and wrap my hands around his torso more gently.

"Me too" He lets me rest my head on his shoulder; I wonder if this is what heaven feels like.

"You're not going anywhere away from me now on" Natsu states.

"Are you sure" I ask him in a childish tone.

Natsu nods lightly and his hair shakes with it.

I follow the trail of Natsu eyes as he looks out of the window.

"Those shades of pink have cleared up now" I hear him talk to himself in a convincing tone.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" I ask him.

"Nothing, it's my own little secret" He nods at me.

Natsu shifts his arm from my waist and slides his fingers into mine slowly and gently.

It's a touch that tickles me lightly.

It sure is the most beautiful feeling to be with the most lovable guy in the world.

"I could stare at you forever and I'd still feel like I haven't had enough of you" Natsu admits looking at me with the most cute gaze, I could almost die for.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met" Natsu takes my other hand in his and kisses it with as much passion.

Natsu looks at me with childishly angry face.

Natsu clears his throat. He looks at me again after a while.

"I think a stupid blonde should say a few lines about a pink haired boy who's madly in love with her" Natsu eyes me with anger and then breaks in a smile after I do the same.

"N-Natsu" I trail off, I don't know what I can say.

"N-Natsu, You're Natsu, right?" I smile but I know what I said was stupid.

"And you're my best friend" I speak in a breath.

Natsu's mouth falls in triangle shape again before he smiles at me.

"That's stupid but I guess it's okay for me" Natsu answers.

I run my fingers over his hair, I love doing this, and it makes me love him even more.

"What are you doing, Luce?" Natsu shakes his head.

"I love the way your hair feels as I run my fingers through them, just like this" I tell him while still playing with his hair.

Natsu grins at me in return of when I grin at him.

I begin to replay the things that he just said to me, my mind goes on replaying them, each time with a slower speed than before.

Those words always make me blush.

How did I not die, when Natsu said those lines?

I can't understand what has happened to me today….? What could I ask more for than getting a guy like Natsu?

I could just stare at Natsu forever and I'd still feel like I haven't had enough of him.

Sometimes I feel why this happened with me? It's a new feeling but I think I'm starting to like it.

"I feel so happy with you beside me, Natsu" I say hiding my face in his scarf.

"Let's just enjoy the feel of this moment with each other, Luce" Natsu hums.

I nod.

The sky is just as beautiful as it should be. I can never forget Natsu and I never forget today, it's the most beautiful day of my life.

The day that's only made for the both of us.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is not 3000 I tried hard, but it didn't turn out to be. But it is longer than the previous one and I'm happy for that. I don't know next chapter will be 3000 or not, for now I'll just stick to 2500+ words. Please don't forget to leave a review :-) **


	6. Together

**_So here's the 6th chapter of my second fan fiction, as for the late update I'm sorry I was stuck with helping my friends with some assignments, It took me 2 weeks to do that. I know some of you told me to update soon but that's what I didn't. Well forgive me for that…. And please enjoy the chapter_**_._

* * *

"Natsu, I don't have a straight feeling for this"

I try meeting my eyes with Natsu's, and look at him, who is sitting on the edge, of the bed in front of me.

"It's okay, Luce" Natsu lowers his voice a bit to comfort me.

"Natsu, it's not okay" I pause for a moment to glare in his hazel colored eyes.

I can't find myself looking away from them from the time Natsu confessed his feelings for me.

"Lissana considers me her sister" I stop abruptly.

Natsu listens to me patiently while I'm doing the talking.

I feel guilty when I'm saying this to Natsu.

"She'll never consider us" I say to Natsu.

"She will have to" Natsu raises his head and nods at me.

"But…" I feel the warmness of Natsu's fingers on top of mine, just as I'm about to say anything else.

He keeps my hands in his, warm and secure.

I want to just look at him and let things be the way they are, I don't want anyone to come between the special bond that Natsu and I share.

Sometimes I feel, I could just forget the world and just be with Natsu.

It's just like a dream, like I have to live this dream before it ends.

"You know Luce; one sided love just doesn't work out" Natsu smiles, his smile lasts for a second.

Natsu's head is bent low and he stays silent when I look at him.

I try to understand the feeling that he's hiding, but I cannot how much hard I try.

"You must be wondering how I know, hmm" He raises his eyes and straights his gaze at me.

I don't know what Natsu will say to me, I can tell by looking at him that it's something serious.

But I can't guess what it is.

Natsu takes a deep breath while he is still looking at me.

"I loved someone else" Natsu's eyes refuse to look away from me, they stay focused towards me.

"Before I met you" He says before I look away.

My eyes find the floor interesting enough to not even look away for a second.

I don't want to, even if I can.

I don't know what's going on inside me, there's no spark of hatred or jealousy.

I somewhat believe what he says; of course, Natsu had a life before I met him.

But I didn't want to believe that, someone like Natsu could have a girlfriend.

It's pretty hard to believe for anyone who knows him.

I take a peek at Natsu he looks down; I can't see a hint of his signature grin that he always gives me.

I notice his eyes, they're moving slowly in a side to side pattern.

There are shiny glints in his eyes, like he's sad.

He moves his fingers on his scarf.

"It happened when I was nine" Natsu looks really serious, that's a sign I can never see when he's kidding.

"When I didn't know what love was" Natsu tries to convince me.

Natsu doesn't say anything, and so do I.

I feel a smile appearing on my lips slowly.

"Natsu" I get up and stand in front of him.

"I'll get something for the both of us to eat"

I turn to leave.

Natsu's arm holds me back.

"No Luce, you have to listen to me" Natsu pats the place beside him; gesturing me to sit.

"I don't have to" I lean towards him and near his face.

"Natsu" I keep a finger on his lips and silence him; once I know he was going to say something to me.

I give Natsu a light smile.

I don't have an idea of what I'm doing, and what I'm saying.

I have a feeling what I'm saying is a little weird for someone like me to.

"Your past doesn't matter to me, Natsu; what I look forward to is the future that we have ahead in front of us, the future that we share with each other"

"So, you're not jealous?" Natsu asks inching his brow a little higher when I move my finger a little away.

"I love you, Natsu and that's all I know, right" I tell him. "There's no way I can be jealous" I laugh off.

Natsu's lips break into a gentle smile.

He pulls me towards him, gently.

"I love you so much, I could never be away from you" Natsu confesses.

He slides up my arm to pull my hands down; he then entwines his fingers with mine.

I can't do anything but to go with the feel of this moment.

To cherish the moments I have with Natsu.

I smile back at him.

I love the time Natsu and I are together, and I never want the time, when we are together to pass that easy.

Natsu suddenly pulls apart, and asks "Wait, don't you want to know her name?"

He shakes his head a little to the right.

"No, I don't have to" I shrug at him.

Natsu looks at me with a weird expression on his face, I don't know why.

Maybe I just said something I shouldn't have.

"You're just amazing, Luce" Natsu looks down at me, when he hugs me.

"You're different from anyone I met" Natsu grins,

I feel good to see him smile.

It makes me feel a little happy from inside.

It's a feeling that I love when he's with me.

A shrill sound makes me tear apart from him.

"What was that?" I ask surprised.

Natsu squint's his eyes to smile at me.

He keeps his hand behind his head and shakes his hair again.

"Sorry for that" Natsu bends his head and apologizes.

"That's my stomach" Natsu smiles widely.

"Can I get something?" Natsu asks me with embarrassment.

A laugh escapes my lips, even if I don't want it to.

"Natsu, you'll never change" I tell him in the middle of my laugh.

* * *

"Natsu lets go the guild" I suggest to Natsu, after I finish my meal.

"Not now, Luce" Natsu pushes himself towards me. "I want to be with you, right now"

"Just you and me" Natsu continues before I can say any ifs and buts.

Strangely, I feel that this the only day I got with Natsu.

I've got more than everything I could wish for.

Everything a girl could wish for in her entire life.

I feel I've experienced it in just one day.

It feels like I've lived the whole of my life in a day.

Natsu waves his hand before my eyes twice.

"W-What?" Natsu asks me.

"Do you not want to be with me?" Natsu puts his arm sidewards around my shoulder and pulls me towards his side.

We bump into each.

I look at Natsu; he's up with his mischievous grin again.

"Natsu, we're going" I cut him off before he's able to continue his playfully cute act.

"Do you think someone would even care? It's okay to take a day off" Natsu assures me.

I put a frown on when I look at him.

He's totally annoying sometimes.

Natsu's eyes don't budge from looking at me.

I try not looking at him.

My anxiety lessens as I get distracted.

Natsu keeps staring at me.

His gaze just makes me all the more uneasy.

It's kind of weird, if we think it that way.

I mean its okay to look, but I don't want myself to be gazed for long.

I try resting on the bed, facing downwards to avoid Natsu.

I can't believe myself, me, and sharing a bed with a guy – Natsu?

A guy who just confessed his feelings for me and then, no!

It's totally awkward for me.

No, I mean really? We just chose to be together.

I don't need to be told, Natsu must be enjoying his time like this.

Of course, he is and I already know it.

"Luce" Natsu eyes my movements; he's resting beside me, facing the ceiling.

He taps his fingers with the other; I guess he was looking at me the whole time.

I don't look up at him and give out a small hum in reply.

"Do you always sleep this way?" I look up before he begins to ask weird questions like these.

There's a strange thing with me.

"Y-You can't ask anyone such a thing" I stutter when I find my cheeks becoming warmer.

"It's just a question" Natsu argues.

I position myself facing the ceiling like Natsu.

"So you won't stop being yourself?" I smile while picking on him.

I take his hand in mine for a while.

"Aren't you tired?" Natsu asks me with wide eyes.

"A lot"

"Then, I suggest you take rest" Natsu entwines his fingers in mine.

"You are not supposed to be here, then" I pretend to cough.

"Nope, I'm here with you, I already told you that"

"Do you expect I could get a wink with you sticking around?" I pull my hand away.

"It's weird" I counter.

"You talk a lot" Natsu shakes his head and smirks at me.

"Don't look at me" I close my eyes and keep my arm on my forehead to block Natsu from looking at me.

I begin humming the tune of my favorite song which always helps me calm down.

I try hard but I can't even get a wink.

I slowly open my eyes to check on Natsu.

I have a hunch that he's still looking at me.

I find that he's staring at me with a smile which I find silly enough than cute.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask him hesitantly.

There's an uneasy feeling that's going in me.

"Watching you" Natsu pauses to give me his signature grin.

"Watching how beautiful a person can be" Natsu's voice sounds a lot like Hibiki.

I'm surprised myself.

It's true in a way; Natsu has been acting a little strange just like Hibiki does.

That's what I've noticed in him, today.

I hesitate a little and shift a little far from him.

I can't trust this guy though.

"Luce" Natsu doesn't allow me look away from him.

"I want to be the last one to watch you when you sleep and be the first one to see you in the morning"

I can't help but smile at him.

"Now rest" Natsu warns me like a grown up.

"You can't expect me to when you say these things" I grin at him.

"Why? Because it makes your heart flutter" Natsu asks before stating a dumb reason, at least to me.

"Hey Natsu" I say forgetting the words he's saying right now.

"Did you love, that girl very much?" I ask to lessen the curiosity that's been arousing in my mind.

"To be honest" Natsu tilts his head sideways to look at me.

"Yes, I did"

I feel a smirk of my own forming on my lips.

I'm not supposed to be, with talks like these going on.

"But, I've never been so much in love before, Luce" Natsu touches my cheek lightly.

"Natsu, I want you to go on a quest with me" My words are totally different from what shows on my face.

"Alright, but before that, I want a treat" Natsu replies with a wicked smile lighting up on his face.

"Fine, I need to pay my rent, as soon as I can"

"Well, how much then?" Natsu shifts to make himself more comfortable.

"It's a little too much" I lower my voice in self pity.

"80,000 jewels" I raise my arms; it always worries me when I'm reminded of paying my rent.

"And it has increased from the last month" I continue.

Natsu gives me an assuring smile.

Now, that Natsu can help me out, I can, at least make up for my rent.

"Now that's, rude" Natsu pouts.

"Now I can't even expect thanks from you" Natsu frowns at me.

"Right" I nod.

"But I'm okay with it" Natsu points his finger towards me.

"You shouldn't be" I counter.

"It's because I can make your heart flutter" Natsu teases me.

"When can you stop acting like Hibiki?" I tease in reply.

"I don't copy anyone and at least, not that playboy" Natsu answers.

"He's not a playboy" I tell him.

"Yeah, he goes around stealing you from me" Natsu nods his head while talking.

I can't help but laugh.

I didn't know Natsu could act this way, but you could always expect the unexpected from him.

And that's how he is.

"Well, there is a big difference between us" Natsu smirks looking at me.

"Then, tell me"

"Well, that guy's got no luck" Natsu looks at me with pleasure.

"He isn't as lucky as me, because he isn't the guy who got you" Natsu looks down.

If I'm not wrong, I can see light shades of red appearing on his cheeks- He's blushing.

"I'm really lucky to, have someone like you by my side"

"Me too" I pause to look at him.

"Hibiki" I tease him again.

"You think you're being funny, huh?" Natsu sticks his tongue out at me.

"Not at all"

"Don't tell me, that you're ready for another scare" Natsu reminds me of what just happened here today.

I shake my head.

"You're totally weird sometimes, you know" Natsu says giving my forehead a poke.

Natsu gives me his signature grin before saying "Maybe that's why I love you so much"

It's gotten dark already, the shades of colors have already blemished in the dark blue.

I wonder what tomorrow would be like with Natsu.

I don't know how I'll react when I enter the guild the next day.

But I hope it all goes well, because I have Natsu with me.

"Just, Natsu and me" I whisper into the sky.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's boring; I know it's not longer because it's at least 198 words shorter than the previous one.**

**And I do worry about the chapter's length because it matters a lot to me. I just hope someday I'll succeed in making a 3000+ chapter for this story.**

**And I'm really curious to know about your thoughts, for this chapter. **

**I hope this chapter could make you smile at least once.**

**Leave a cute review?**


	7. Guilt

_**Konbanwa, I know I slacked off by not updating, but I was actually in manga drawing stuff and all, and I am just a little close, to completing one chapter of my own manga. Ah, never mind. **_

_**Hey, one thing just popped in my mind. **_

_**Well there's a poll on my profile, I know most of you may have seen it, and I really want to end this 'Lissana Pairing' stuff and all, soon, so please vote, I know many of you won't do it.**_

_**But I won't be able to decide who Lissana's going to pair up with. **_

**Natsu POV**

The world may look at me and find soulless, dark eyes that lack feeling emotions of themselves.

But my heart knows what it feels like, from the inside; the pain, the suffering, the hopelessness, that I'm being put through.

You wish there'd be someone, someone to talk to; someone to share your feelings with, but there isn't anyone there for you, out there.

If only I could go back in time, I would remove my presence from every inch of Lucy's life.

Just hearing Lucy's name, brings in a change to my soul.

It's like every aspect of her, affects me like everything.

My bottom lip quivers all the time.

However, the pain of losing Lucy is something that cannot, be masked.

Not by anything.

Not even, Lucy can do that.

I'm beginning to feel my body again, as Lucy's thoughts relocate to my mind.

If there is a god, then I can't thank him enough.

He brought me to Lucy through what they call 'destiny'

And I'm thankful for that.

Every minute, every second that I spent with Lucy Heartfilia.

Every moment, every thought that came to my mind about her; everything touched my soul deeply.

The sole thought of Lucy's disappearance from my life, makes me question, my existence in this world.

The world is cruel, filthy and everything you ought to call them.

When you need them, there's no one for you, just like they vanished into the sky.

"Get your _filthy ass_ off here, get up!" I hear someone's as the person approaches me.

The footsteps are fast paced, the person is approaching me.

"I said get up!" The words are harsh, but they are just the right words for me.

I stare at the person with hair, the color of deep blue.

And the eye color, the same as the spiky hair.

"Gray"

I can hardly say a word, after I got beaten up by Erza.

"Can't you hear me…?" Gray takes a deep breath and looks at me.

His eyebrows inch higher as he looks at me with a fierce look on his face.

"GET UP, FILTH!" Gray kicks me in the chest, while I'm helpless on the floor.

I can feel each of my chest bone's pain, like every one of them is cracking from within.

Each one has a more intensifying pain that keeps killing me from inside.

I struggle desperately for breath.

My neck is almost choked up.

"Erza may have forgiven you, but I would never do that!" Gray growls, and keeps his leg on my body.

He keeps deepening the pressure of his shoes on my chest, just like smashing a cigarette.

"Am I anyway, unclear?" Gray lowers his voice and looks down and repeats "Never"

I look at Gray, with tiny glimpses of tears in my eyes.

It makes me realize why I made Gray my best friend.

My bottom lip quivers, with slow speed.

The Inertia of my life has completely worn out.

Just, traveling in a slower speed than before, for every round, until it finally comes to a halt.

"You'll have to pay for it" Gray continues.

He pauses to brush off the sweat on his face.

"Pay, for what you did to Lucy" His voice raises up at me.

No matter how many times, I hear the name 'Lucy' it always adds a little happiness in me.

Gray grabs me by my collar and lifts me up a little as I'm struggling to recover.

My throat is parched, I can't say anything.

He punches me in my face, twice as hard, as he never had.

I can almost feel the pressure of his knuckles on my cheeks.

Everything that Gray speaks hurts me like, nothing at all.

But more than that, the pain that I have in my heart and mind about hurting Lucy is like a 1000 knives piercing my body at once, a pain that kills me every time, I'm reminded that Lucy loved a coward, a thing that she shouldn't have done.

All I can see, feel, or think is about the girl-Lucy Heartfilia.

Now when I think, in the condition, I am that I'm all about Lucy, and absolutely nothing without her.

That stupid Blonde gave meaning to my life.

That stupid, stupid blonde, I felt, I could never- ever, fall for.

Now, I wish I could never have fallen for her.

Those brown eyes that I wished, I could never take my eyes off.

That silky, blonde hair, I loved playing with.

Those eyes I loved gazing into because they meant the world to me, my everything.

Those tender pink lips; I gazed at long for while, Lucy talked for only me.

Those special moments, I had with her that is what makes my life.

It makes me who I am.

Just, a flash of the time we had only for one another makes me want to, relive those moments again.

Lucy told me once that she and I were meant to be, soul mates of each other.

That we're Soul mates that ideally suit each other, together.

She told me that soul mates were meant to, be together, forever.

Soul mates are not someone that comes in your life peacefully.

Lucy made me question things about myself.

She changed my reality, she marked a before and after in my life.

Soul mates are not special they're just ordinary people who manage to revolutionize your world in just a second.

And of all she didn't tell me, I knew I had discovered my soul mate- Lucy.

I can proudly say, I'm not Lucy's true soul mate, because soul mates don't hurt each other, unlike me.

There isn't any part of my body, that doesn't give pain to me.

I still lay there, my nose bleeding, my abdomen aching, and with a broken heart that cannot be mended.

I feel a smirk of my own forming on my lips when I look at Gray's face.

"You, k-know Gr-ray, you're my best friend "I speak in a low voice, swallowing hard for breath.

"E-Erza doesn't have the heart to k-kill me..." I speak, while struggling desperately to breathe.

"S-She just can't"

I try to get up by pushing Gray back, but fail miserably at it.

"Only you can do that" I poke my finger at Gray's chest.

"And I love you, for that" A helpless smile, forces itself on my lips.

His face is bent low with the hair falling all over his eyes.

Gray keeps, punching me ruthlessly like an animal.

He's as strong as I never expected him to be.

He's definitely not the Gray I know.

I bear with the pain, but it's not easy for me, to bear with the feeling, of being able to live.

The guild members hold back from stopping him, but the others tell him to stop what he is doing to me.

"I'll be more than pleased to kill you, but you've done something, that even death cannot fulfill by your death"

"You deserve to be haunted, by all these thoughts, about the girl" Gray loosens his grip over me and pummels me to the ground with his hand.

Gray's words are what comfort me now; they remind me of the sins that I committed.

Even if god were to forgive me, the sins that I've committed are too grave that they can't even be washed away.

The pain inside me becomes greater and greater, that it's almost too hard for me to take it.

Just about when I feel, that I'm going to throw up, I don't.

"Gray, stop it, you're hurting him" A slender hand pulls back Gray's shoulder with force.

White hair and blue eyes are all, I can see from my blurred vision.

"Lissana, don't tell me, you're on his side" Gray shouts.

"You have no reason to hurt a man, who has lost his dignity, his pride, his love and everything he had" Lissana comes between me and Gray.

"Just stay, the hell out of it" Gray straightens his hand sideways to make Lissana leave.

"Gray" Lissana keeps her hands around me and covers me behind her.

"Y-Yes, sta-y out, L-Lissana" I try to move away from her.

"Y-You don't have to protect me" I push her away from me.

"Gray, you can't lay a single finger on Natsu, while I'm still here, and alive" Lissana clenches her fists tightly.

"Enough, all of your talk"

Gray orders.

"And Lissana, he's not the right guy for you, so I suggest, you stop feeling empathy for him."

"Gray, you've changed" Lissana says tears whelming in her eyes.

"You know what, Lissana? All that, this bastard can do to girls…" A hard slap lands on Gray's face, before he says anything more.

"Stop it" Lissana says, tears dripping from her face, all over.

"Stop it, just stop!"

"Natsu, isn't like that, he'd never do such a thing…." Lissana speaks, with a serious look on her face.

"Lissana" Her name barely comes through my voice; it's just as loud enough for me to hear.

Lissana eyes explain me all that her words don't.

"And if anyone is at fault that is the girl, he chose to be with"

Lissana pauses to take a look behind her, at me.

I plant my left arm on her shoulder as I get up.

"Lissana..!" Suddenly, my voice rises up on its own.

"Don't do that" I lower my voice completely.

Gray shifts his leg again; to give the hardest of all I've felt.

He starts to give me every one of, that he has left in him.

"I'd always considered you my best buddy…" Gray's lips quiver as he hits me with one of his fists, repeatedly.

"But look, what you've done, you broke every law you hadn't to, and even did something as awful to the girl, who gave you everything she had."

Gray's hits become frequent after each line he says.

A lone crystalline tear escapes Gray's eyes; his deep blue hair can hardly cover it.

"N-No, don...t do that-t" I tell him, with tears forming in my own eyes.

"Y-You have to b-be strong" I pause while struggling to breathe.

"Strong enough, that you bear the pain of my death, come on don't hold back it's time you finished me off"

"I have committed far too many sins, to cover up and keep living with like this"

Gray stops in his tracks, his eyes glistening in tears.

"I-It's time, you have to be strong" I smile at him, even though he hurt me from inside.

"I-I didn't name you Droopy eyes for nothing, it's because I was always jealous of you"

"How you could take girls out, and I'd be left behind alone, all by myself" I laugh miserably, my lips have already turned thin and pale.

"I've always envied you, for everything and I got into fights with you every time to prove myself"

There are tears whelmed in my eyes, waiting to come down from the moistness in my eyes.

I want to laugh at myself, so hard until I almost die out of it.

_[Nobody's POV]_

"Natsu needs to be, healed first" Erza tells to a white mustached man who is rather short for his age.

From what it seems, there is a serious talk going on between the master and the girl.

"I can't help it, that boy has shamed the title of a Fairy Tail wizard" Master Makarov presses his arms to the chest and looks at Erza.

"This isn't a way he should be treating a fellow guild member" He continues to speak in a corrective tone.

"But, Master this is not the way, the Natsu we know would behave" Erza starts explaining Makarov the things about Natsu.

"Exactly, that's it " Master Makarov nods his head.

"Natsu, would never do such a thing"

"Master" Erza speaks her eyeballs move in a regular pattern- she's in deep thought. "Could it be….?"

"That only means" Erza's breath was caught between her words.

"Yes, Erza" The master looks at her with a satisfied look on his wrinkled face. "It's certain, Natsu didn't do it, then…"

"It means, someone else made Natsu do it, against Natsu's own will" Erza's eyeballs widened while talking.

"Well then, Erza, we have to find out who that is…" Makarov pauses and looks, at the clock hanging on the wall beside him, on the left.

_Hey I'm sorry, this one is only 2200+ and not 2500+ and I know it's the most boring chapter of this story you've come across._

_I'm sorry I screwed it up like anything and like totally ruined it._

_Please review even if this chapter is not worth it, I might even update quicker. _

_And did I like, tell you that there aren't going to be anymore NaLu moments?_


	8. At the Guild with Natsu:1

**I just finished over my exams, and I'm back and my Math's exam went terrible, really. Just a little sad for that, and anyway as I always say please enjoy the chapter, I tried putting the others in the story, please read and maybe review.**

* * *

I wrap my fingers around Natsu's hand to find comfort.

"Don't be so tensed up" Natsu rubs my hand with his palm.

"You'll be just fine"

"Natsu, I don't know, I can't feel myself" I clung on to his shoulder tightly.

He gives me a reassuring smile.

A soft blush appears on my cheeks.

I look down to hide it.

"Well y-yeah, I'll be just f-fine" I stutter trying to hide myself.

"It's fine, you can hold my hand if you want" Natsu's voice appears mature again.

"I'm okay" I step back but the tip of my fingers still lay in the comfort of Natsu's shoulder.

I enjoy the comfort still while I can; I'm going to need it the most.

I'm already getting goose bumps about what will happen at the guild.

I hope it all works out, If only I don't freak out.

"Hmmm" Natsu gestures his head towards the direction of his hand.

"No, I told you" I shrug.

"Come on, Luce" Natsu grabs my hand, along with his with force.

"Natsu" I feel a pout forming on my lips.

"You know, that I like to hold your hand" He counters shaking his hair with the other hand, for almost the 61'st time.

"Weirdo" I give his cheek a poke lightly with my finger, but feel my own cheeks warming up.

"Just don't be too tensed, it'll be alright" Natsu says giving my shoulders a massage to calm me.

We're just footsteps away from the guild.

There is a certain thing that Natsu has and every time he just gets away, just charming me.

I put on a timid smile on my face.

"Hey, Lucy" Cana calls out, already eying me with suspicion

"Where have you been?"She sips on her juice barrel.

"Cana..?Hmmm" I bend towards my right with an embarrassed, face almost ready to burst into peals of laughter if Cana further questioned it.

"Stop boozing around, Cana."

Macao walks in struggling and pushing through the others to get to us.

"You've already had enough"

"There, there hothead" Bixlow walks up to us with his babies surrounding him.

"Hothead, Hothead"

The Guild is fore more the same, the same ruckus all around, the recklessness and clothes flying all over which are mostly Gray's.

I chuckle softly at the thought of Gray. I can't really understand why I'm even picturing him.

I mean the whole Guild has seen him, with his clothes all over.

"Sorry"

I accidentally bump my head into someone while looking around for something to avert my mind from picturing weird thoughts about Gray.

"Hey there, Princess" Loke looks down at me when my eyes fall on him.

"Princess..?" I look away from the orange haired playboy.

"Your knight in shining armor is here"

Before I know it Loke takes my hand and presses his lips to it.

The charm in his voice just makes me jump in my tracks.

Our gaze connects again; the only thing between us is Loke's glasses. I finally have to admit that they suit him really well.

One second thought, Loke isn't that bad either; at least not how much I thought he would be.

If only he were to reduce flirting with almost any girl he sets his eyes on.

But this was what she loved about him. Lucy was really fond of Loke.

He made her feel special whenever he was around her.

She liked it when he would use his pickup lines on her, which almost every girl wished to listen to.

I almost want to laugh off at Natsu's childishness when he snatches away Loke's hand only to shake it himself.

The smile on Loke's lips turns into a frown, when he eyes Natsu's face.

But he puts it back into a smile in a second and pulls back a few hair locks that dangle freely on the forehead over his glasses.

I can't help but break into a smile looking at Natsu.

That's it; his childishness was enough for her to fall for him even more.

For more that was what she loved more about him.

That was what made Natsu seem like Natsu.

"Good to see you, Loke" Natsu averts his gaze towards me after unwantingly greeting Loke with a goofy grin.

"Y-Yeah" Loke pulls back his hand in a jiffy, and looks away almost forcing his voice.

"Told you" Natsu turns towards me and whispers into my ear.

"We shouldn't have come" It's funny seeing Natsu this way, but I guess it's a lot of fun.

"Right" I say giving out a light laugh into his ear.

I slip my arm into Natsu's and pull him along with myself, hoping that I don't get to see Loke again.

"Why'd you stop me? C'mon did you see his face?" "I'd just punch him hard enough that he'll not be able to say any of his pickup lines, again"

"Calm down, Natsu" I move my fingers over his raging nerves.

Natsu gives out a deep sigh.

"That feels better; could you do this when we get back?" Natsu raises his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Sure" I nod at him.

I love brushing my fingers against his soft tanned shade skin in a rhythmic pattern.

I take a little peek at Natsu's face; it sure takes nothing for him to change personalities within him.

"Jealous Hibiki" I pause in between from my rhythmic finger massage and poke his nerve with my finger.

"Yes, want to try this Hibiki of yours giving scares?" Natsu very closely mimics his voice almost close to Hibiki.

"N-No" I bring my hands in front of my face.

"Just kidding, Luce" Natsu brings down my hands.

"You act weird, sometimes" He sticks out his tongue childishly.

"Come on" I hold onto his arm with a tight grip.

"I have some news for you, Natsu" Erza clears her throat repeatedly.

"A dragon has been spotted somewhere near Crocus"

"I've had enough of those rumors Erza" Natsu sounds annoying.

"Plus, it could be another trap set up by any lanky-bodied mage" Natsu pauses to look at Gray, with an evil grin.

Gray stares blankly at Natsu with an innocent face. "I didn't do anything you know"

"Oh" Natsu raises a brow "Really, Gray?"

"Really" Gray replies loyally.

"How can I trust you again?"

"Then don't, who cares" Gray waves his hand and walks away.

"Who cares if some squinty-eyed, flame brain falls into kiddy traps?"

"Yeah, whatever" Natsu squints his eyes to form a disgusted face.

"Lucy" A small hand tugs on my shirt.

"Happy!" My voice trembles, when I look at the blue cat.

"Where have you been taking Natsu?"

"What? N-No!" I struggle to find words, which would mask my lies and the look on my face.

"I saw you two together, so don't try to lie" Happy moves his eyeballs in an evil manner.

A silly grin spreading over his awkwardly stupid face,

"And I saw you two doing it….." The stupid cat covers his mouth with both hands while giggling away.

"No, H-Happy! It's not like that, look"

"HEY EVERYBODY, LUCY AND NATS…." Natsu covers Happy's mouth with his hand.

"Happy, if you don't stop saying that, I guess I have no choice….you know, Na" Natsu grins looking at him sheepishly.

"Here you go" Natsu releases his grip on Happy.

"I thought you were my friend, Natsu"

"I certainly am, Happy"

"Who makes up a plan with a friend and then ruins it by being with someone else" Happy grumbles, puffing his face in anger.

"Sorry, my bad I forgot" Natsu apologizes in a timid voice.

"I won't forgive you until you give me more fish, Natsu" Happy narrows his eyes at Natsu.

"Done" Natsu gives thumbs up to him as I watch them.

Those two are really like the best of friends.

I feel my head getting heavier with these thoughts.

The time I have with Natsu seems like a dream that's going to end soon.

"I hope Natsu doesn't leave me, someday" I whisper to the breeze.

Of course, he's not going to stupid.

He's probably one of those who won't leave the side of the people he loves.

I scold myself while wiping off the tears forming in my eyes.

"Natsu won't leave me, he'll stay with me forever" I give myself a final consent, to stop these silly tears to flow down my cheeks.

"Lucy, you okay?" Wendy taps my shoulder with her fragile hand.

"Y-Yeah, never been better" I ignore her innocent eyes.

"You don't look like it, are you sure?" She asks for the second time, her huge brown eyes closing onto my face.

"Yep" I back off, I don't feel like talking to anyone, not even Natsu.

"I'm sorry but I need to be alone, Wendy" I lay my hand on her head.

I force myself to fake a smile on my flushed face.

I don't feel quite right to leave her so rudely.

There is a certain pain that never goes away.

I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

* * *

**Sorry, for the ruined ending, these days something really has taken over me.**

**I usually mess the whole story.**

**And crazy drama is going to unfold soon. I assure that!**

**Anyway, I'd like to hear from you, lovely people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9 finally; I never thought I'd be missing fan fiction so much, Gomene for this short chapter, but please as I always say enjoy.**

I close the door behind me after stepping in my room.

The eerie silence kills me from within.

The only sound is that of my shoes clicking on the concrete with each step I take.

This is not the way I want myself to be.

"Where were you Luce?" Natsu wraps his arms around me when I enter the guild. "I was worried till death."

My heart aches, the coziness and warmth I feel in Natsu's arms comforts me in a different way.

"You could have barged in my house like you always do" I chuckle, teasing him.

Natsu glares at me with a blank stare.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to; Mira was out of town" Natsu gives me a cheerful grin.

"Okay" I whisper, a cold cloud disappearing in the air as I speak.

"Luce." The small smile on Natsu's face fades away slowly. "Is everything alright?"

"You look like you didn't get any sleep" He moves his eyes weirdly over my face.

"I'm okay, Natsu" I raise my voice, "Just a little tired, nothing more"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you're happy"

"Lucy." Natsu rolls his eyes at me. "Cheer up Lucy, I know you're tired, but..."

I give Natsu a small smile as a response.

He avoids grinning at me like when he always used to when I smile at him.

I don't know why but even if I am with Natsu, I don't feel my usual self.

I always begin to discover my true self in the little moments with Natsu.

"You're not alright Luce, don't lie" Natsu points out his finger to me, moving it in a circular way in the air.

He lifts my chin with his finger to make me meet his eyes.

I don't reply and look away from him.

"I am" I force my voice, almost forcing in fake enthusiasm.

"Are you sure?" He asks me, his hand still holding onto me.

"Dragneel sure" I wink at him.

"I guess Luce is back now" Natsu leans forward to slightly bump his forehead on mine.

Natsu

"I never want you to leave me like that ever again, okay"

"Okay" I repeat like a kid.

"Never" Natsu reminds.

Hopefully there's no one outside here, who can see us.

We're safe.

"You're a dimwit Natsu" I tell him, after several attempts to get out of his arms.

"What? Did I do anything wrong?" He pulls away to look at me with a childish grin.

"And how exactly am I a dimwit?"

"Well, you're a dimwit anyway" I slap his cheek, before walking away from him.

"Hey Luce, wait up…." Natsu's words drown in my ears.

I keep staring at Natsu, as if trying to find some hope in his happiness.

Natsu flips a piece of paper in front of me. "Here"

"What is that?" I smiled at him.

"The key to my hunger and your rent" He laughs.

I glanced through the page; it was a usual request leaflet.

"Dark Guild, Reward for any mage who can defeat Maekawa" I ignored the unimportant text, only paying attention to the main points.

"550000 jewels, just enough for the both of us" Natsu interrupts me just when I was about to get to that part.

"I can't fight anyone, you know that" I confess.

"Shut up Luce, you're one of the best mages I've ever known in my life."

"Well, not really" I cut him off.

"Stop saying that" He furrows his brows at me.

I smile at the awkwardness I'm feeling.

"You're mad Natsu" I cover my smile with my other hand.

"But really adorable" I give his forehead a slight push.

Natsu's frown turns into a grin as I speak.

"So, we defeat this 'Maekawa' guy and get 550000 jewels for real!" I squeal in a much louder voice and lean towards Natsu's arm almost squeezing it between my hands.

"Yep" Natsu nods.

"So, Lucy Heartfilia would you like to accompany me?" Natsu brings his hand in front of me.

"Sure, I'd like the opportunity" I place my hand in his and shake it with much ease.

"Thanks" He mutters under his breath.

"Hey, I was wondering?" Natsu slams his hand on the table with a bang, all of sudden.

"W-what?" I almost jump at his closeness.

"Do you want to go out with me on a date?" His expression softens as I look at him.

I glare at him for sometime which seems like hours.

Natsu avoids meeting my eyes, even once.

"Alright" I respond coldly.

"Really?!" Natsu looks up with gleamy eyes.

"It would help me brighten my mood, so why not?" I try not to show my emotions, I'm really happy but can't show it to Natsu somehow.

"So I'm finally taking you out, Luce!" Natsu raises his hands upwards in the air before crashing them upon my shoulders.

"I'm so happy" He tightens his grip on me.

This pink-haired is totally crazy, how can someone get so excited over something as a date?

Natsu unknowingly shakes me repeatedly.

_Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake._

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got excited all of a sudden" he admits, his cheeks turning a bright red as he looks down, letting go of me already.

"Oh" I manage to say, I can't ever get enough of taking a glimpse of him.

If I had the choice, I'd just look at him forever.

Though I can't do that, but I'm still happy.

Natsu always has a fun side, a more childlike one.

Honestly I prefer the fun side of him more than the fiery, mature one.

But whenever he acts that way, I can't help but be absorbed in his words; I can't help but fall for him all over again.

Some part of me like it whenever he says or does weird things, it is fun to watch him.

"Natsu" My voice comes out in an awkward manner.

"I was thinking about the dragon Erza mentioned about yesterday"

Natsu keeps looking at me with a clueless expression, I go on.

"The one who was spotted in crocus"

"It's a rumor, like I told you before, don't think much about it" Natsu waves me off.

"No, Natsu you don't understand me, maybe if it's true then you could find Igneel"

"Igneel, Igneel you say, huh?" Natsu lifts a brow at me.

"He won't come see me, ever again" Natsu stops abruptly.

I stay silent, why did I even ask him that.

How can Natsu say that, I expected him to say that he was leaving already to do that, to find Igneel?

The Natsu before would do anything if it came to finding the dragon who raised him.

"Don't think about it now okay" Natsu places his fingers on top of my hand.

"Fine, I'll not think about it if you don't want me to" I give him a faint smile.'

"Natsu" A deeper voice calls out from behind us.

"Erza" Natsu and I repeat after each other.

"Natsu, the thing I told you about yesterday, did you think about it or not?" Erza tosses her hair behind her shoulder slightly.

"Well, I'll think" Natsu counters as Erza walks past us and vanishes among the others.

"Luce"

"Uh-huh?" I look at him with a confused look.

"You're alright now, right?"

I nod. "Somewhat"

"See you tomorrow, Luce" Natsu nods with a warm smile.

"I have to go somewhere now" Natsu hurries to walk off.

"Luce" He turns back to me.

"Love you" He grins running his thumb over my cheek in a rhythmic pattern.

"Love you, Natsu" I whisper, so only Natsu can hear it.

"Make sure to remember me before you fall asleep" He grins his signature, before leaning in to brush his lips against my cheek.

I look at him with a vacant expression, already feeling my cheeks becoming warmer.

"Y-yeah" I assure him.

**I'm starting with my final examinations soon this month, though I don't know about you all.**

**I don't think I'll be able to put up chapters, very soon.**

**As for the ruined ending, I'll make up for it the next chapter though I'm eager to hear from you all.**


End file.
